She's Back
by SwordBlaze221
Summary: Lana Returns Once again 5 years later. Clois, Chlollie and a speck of dust Clana
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday August 13** **th** **2014: Somewhere in Smallville**

 _What had it been? 5 years?_ Lana thought as she drove through the all too familiar town of Smallville. She couldn't wait to see Clark's face when she got to the farm maybe they could be together again, that's if he was single.

When she got to the farm she parked just outside the gate and went on foot. She saw a little boy no less than 3 run past her and straight inside the house.

Suddenly Chloe ran outside to greet her, "Hey I saw you through the window, and what are you doing here, you know if you go near Clark he will get hurt from the Kryptonite!"

 _Are she and Clark a couple now?_ Lana thought, "Don't worry I'm completely suit and Kryptonite free and nice to see you too Chloe!"

"Sorry I got carried away." Chloe said.

Lana saw the golden ring around Chloe's finger, _Oh Hell No! Lana thought_

"Come on in, I'm sure Clark would be thrilled to see you." Chloe said as she walked back to the house.

Lana followed Chloe into the house and saw as she walked to a Blonde haired man on the couch and kissed him.

Lana sighed in relief and looked around the kitchen, there he was standing there making dinner.

'That's it, today will now be known as Lois makes dinner night!" Clark said as he threw the spatula down.

Chloe and the blonde haired man laughed and that's when she realised he was actually Oliver Queen.

Lana snuck up behind Clark unaware that he was married turned him around and placed a kiss right on his lips. Surprised Clark threw Lana off him and he realised Lois had just ran out the door. Clark not hesitating ran right out to Lois.

"LO- "Clark called only to be interrupted.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME WHEN YOU STILL LOVE HER, IM YOUR GOD DAMN WIFE AND YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH HER, HOW DO YOU THINK CHRIS WILL FEEL?" Lois yelled at him not letting him reply she jumped in her car crying, she looked up and saw Clark on his knees crying harder than her, she opened her window took off her rings and soulmate bracelet which stopped glowing and threw them at him, seeing this Clark cried even worse and she simply just drove off.

After half an hour of crying Clark picked up the rings and the bracelet and stormed straight back in the house, "GET OUT NOW I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU HEAR ME, NEVER AGAIN." Clark yelled at Lana.

Lana simply looked up and walked over to the bench where the bracelet was but she didn't realise the rings and picked it up, put it on but It burnt her, Jor-El's voice suddenly boomed through the house from the bracelet.

"Once this bracelet has been put on by my son's soulmate no one else will be allowed to wear it." And with that Jor-El left and Clark's voice once again boomed through the house.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"B-but Clark I am your soulmate and I love you so we can be together forever." Lana shivered at his anger.

"LOIS IS MY WIFE AND MY SOULMATE WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 4 YEARS AND YOU THINK YOU CAN COME HERE AND JUST PLACE A KISS ON ME RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER, HOW DO YOU THINK MY SON WILL FEEL NOW THAT YOU MADE HIS MOTHER GO! YOU ARE NOT MY SOULMATE SHE IS AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW THAN SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"

Lana shocked without hesitating ran straight out the door in tears.

Both Chloe and Oliver were still on the couch shocked at what they've seen and heard quickly got up and walked to the door, "I think its best if we both go…" Chloe said.

"Goodbye Chloe." Clark said with sadness completely taken over his voice.

 **Monday August 15** **th** **2014: The Daily Planet**

Lois was working at the Daily Planet and was called to Perry's office.

"What's up Chief." Lois whimpered.

"I have just been called by Clark," Perry said.

"Perry anything to do with Clark and his little pink princess is none of my business."

"Actually he just called to say he quit because of you- "

"Chief as I said its none of my business."

"Lois this has everything to do with you, you should have heard and sad and tired he was, I've never heard him so sad before he also said about Lana I'm assuming that's who you're talking about being the little pink princess?" Lois nodded, "anyway he said he kicked her out and never wanted to see her again, he also wanted me to tell you that she snuck up behind him and got him completely off guard." Perry explained.

"Oh god what have I done, I should've let him explain." Lois fell to her knees and cried.

After Lois left she drove to Chloe and Oliver's penthouse.

"Mr Queen Lois Lane is on her way up." Oliver's receptionist said.

"Let her in."

The doors opened and in stepped a very distraught Lois.

"Oh my god Lois!" Chloe raced in after hearing the intercom.

"Chloe what have I done, I didn't even let him explain, I just talked to Perry and he said Clark quit the DP and now Clark could be god knows where." At the last part Lois broke into tears again.

"Lois I know where he is but you're not going to like it."

"Just tell me."

"He told me because you left he had nothing left here so he went to the fortress to complete his training and he left Chris with me and Oliver." Chloe explained.

"And Lois Clark doesn't love Lana anymore I don't think he ever did he just tried to convince himself that he did, Lo what I'm trying to say is he would die for you."

"But it isn't the end of the world I am sure he will live without me." Lois said not too sure.

"Lois you are his world and you left him without letting him explain anything. Lois I am sorry this is all my fault if I hadn't let Lana in none of this would've happened."

"Oh god I am such an idiot."

"Lois remember what I said before your wedding, you're not holding him back you're the reason he has a home to go to without you he'd be lost."

"I have to go find him, thank god he gave me the bracelet I just have to press the stone and boom I'm at the fortress but first I need to go get it." Lois made a small but sad smile.

While on the way out she ran into none other than the Queen Bitch in the flesh, "Why hello Lois how is your day." Lana said smiling.

"Well my day has just been the best." Lois said sarcastically. "I just found out my husband ran off to his dear old dad in his fortress because of the bitch in front of me." And with that Lois punched her in the face, leaving Lana with a black eye lying on the floor unconscious.

Lois jumped in her car and took the 3-hour drive back to Smallville.

When Lois got to the farm she looked around for the bracelet and her rings but only found her rings on the kitchen table, when she couldn't find her bracelet anywhere including the barn she headed to the loft and found the key for the caves.

Lois hopped back into her car and headed straight to the caves. Lucky for her spending so much time in the caves with Clark she knew exactly what symbol to press, she inserted the key and was teleported to Clark's Fortress of Solitude but not so Solitude anymore because Clark has made it into their holiday place or into a place when they wanted some alone time. (If you know what I mean)

When she was softly placed onto the floor of the fortress she called out. "Jor-El"

"Hello Lois Lane-Kent, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Clark I mean Kal-El, Chloe said he wanted to complete his training." _God I got to stop saying Clark to him._ Lois thought.

"Kal-El has not been here as of the last 3 weeks and just to warn you I can't sense his presence anywhere in this galaxy, its either he's been captured and confined in a lead room or he is as I'm afraid to say, well… Dead." Jor-El said with actual concern in his voice.

This was where Lois got really freaked out, if he wasn't dead than there is only one person that could've taken him… "Lana."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for taking so long to upload I have been really busy lately and never got round to it. Anyway this is just a short story I couldn't get out of my head and this is the final chapter. I had to rewrite this chapter like 3 times because I wasn't happy with it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took 7 pages on word and has taken me weeks to actually finish it. My other story 'Moving On' I actually might cancel it because I'm not really happy with it but if you want me to continue it I will.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews, I honestly don't care if there bad ones it helps me choose what I need to improve on**

* * *

Lois quickly exited the fortress went back to her car and left straight back to the Kent Farm.

"Chloe, I've figured out something call me back ASAP." Lois said leaving a message.

A few minutes later Lois's phone rang, she quickly answered it.

"Lois what's up you sounded scared and you don't get scared unless it's something to do with Chris or Clark, oh god is Clark alright." Chloe said worryingly.

"No Clark is not fine Chloe I went to the fortress and Jor-El said he hasn't been to the fortress in 3 weeks he also said he couldn't find a trace of him in this galaxy so that gives 3 possible answers either he's in another galaxy, been kidnapped in a lead traced room, or he's… dead" Lois started filling up with tears after that last part.

"And if he's been kidnapped that means only one person could have done this… Lex." Chloe said.

"No I don't think its Lex because he doesn't know anything about Clark but I think it has something to do with one Raven Haired girl who gets whatever she wants and she goes by Lana Lang." Lois said.

"That would make sense actually she was really pissed when you ran off because Clark kept yelling at her and blaming her that it was her fault you left, if your right and Lana has kidnapped Clark then we need the league, I can get John Jones and Kara to fly and I can get Bart to run if they can't find him then I'll send the whole league, yes all 200 League members, meanwhile can you go to the DP and see if you can find out where Lana has been for the last 5 years and I'll call the League. Good Luck." And with that Chloe hung up and Lois ran out the door heading straight to the planet.

Lois was driving on Loeb bridge, the truck in front of her released a wire and her car fell in the water. Lois managed to escape by help none other than The Girl of Steel.

"Thanks Kara, if you hadn't showed up I'd probably be dead."

"No problem Lois, now tell me everything that happened and then we can find Clark." Kara said.

Lois filled her in about how Lana had kissed Clark so she left and how she got here.

"Lois I'm going to go back to the fortress and see if Jor-El can help." Lois nodded and Kara left.

 **August 17** **th** **2014: Unknown Location.**

"Why look who's up." Lana said evilly pointing a Kryptonite loaded gun at his head

Clark stirred and winced in pain as he saw the Kryptonite light bulb, "Lana why are you doing this to me."

"I'm not doing anything to you Clark, I'm doing it for you. Because I love you Clark and you kept saying that whore's name in your sleep so I knew she had you under a spell or poisoned you otherwise you never would've acted that way to me and you wouldn't love her you used to hate her, once you told me she's bossy, rude and arrogant and you couldn't stand her."

"You don't love me and not a single part of my body loves you and if I remember correctly you said 'the best ones turn out that way', you're the whore here, if you love me you would let me go, what I had for you was a childhood crush, but do you know who was there every time you broke up with me or ran away without any reason, she has the most fantastic smile, yeah she might be bossy, rude and arrogant but she has this whole different side of loving, caring, and trustworthy her name is Lois Lane-Kent and the whole time you were with me all you did was try and make me tell you my secret and that eventually brought you to Lex and you said 'I can't believe I ever loved you' right to my face, you know how much that hurt, but then she came, she hugged me comforted me, loved me without even telling me, she was always there, she didn't force me to tell her my secret she waited patiently until I told her when I was ready and when I proposed to her I was the happiest man alive." Clark explained in complete pain by the Kryptonite.

Lana just stared at him, he had an excellent point she always did push him to make him tell her his secret, she never waited patiently and she did eventually fall for Lex only to find out about Clark's secret.

"Actually to tell you a story I did actually propose to you one time but you died so I went back in time and instead of you dying my dad did, it could have been Lois but I saved her just in time and here I am with nothing I want to replace, I love Lois and Chris more than anything in the universe and here you are pointing a gun to my head because your jealous of Lois." Clark explained.

Lana just stared again, yet again he made an excellent point, she isn't jealous of Lois she is beyond jealous, all she wants is Clark and he's making it clear that she can't have him because he's already taken.

"I'm taking you got that black eye from one tall extremely beautiful brunette?" Clark asked.

Lana just nodded.

"Well I've come to a decision, you can leave but you have to love me, or I will kill you because if I can't have you no one can." Lana said.

"Well if I can leave then can you at least tell me where we are?"

"We are in Gotham City at a warehouse."

"Uh which warehouse?"

"51 near Wayne Manor."

"Thank you that's all I needed to know." Clark said as he pressed a remote in his pocket.

 **August 17** **th** **2014: Watchtower, a few minutes later.**

"Ollie we got an incoming call, probably some Leaguer lost." Chloe told him.

"Put him/her on."

"CHLOE, OLIVER, IT'S CLARK, I'M IN GOTHAM CITY AT WAREHOUSE 51 JUST OUTSIDE WAYNE MANOR, I NEED HELP NOW!" Clark yelled as a gunshot went off and the phone died.

"Ollie, call Bart and John, tell them the location and save Clark!" Chloe practically yelled at him.

Bart, John and Oliver barged through the door of where the call came from.

What they saw horrified them, Clark was bloodied and had a bullet wounds straight through his chest, shoulders and ribs, Bart almost puked and John picked Clark's lifeless body up and flew him straight to Watchtower.

"Chloe prep the hospital room and Bart get Dr. Hamilton!" Oliver yelled.

Bart ran and reappeared with Emil looking surprised, Chloe took Emil to the hospital room where Clark's lifeless body lay.

Emil had his fair share of bodies similar to this but Clark easily the worst he's seen.

"Bart I need you to get Lois and Chris and bring them here, it would be rude for them not to." Chloe shouted to Bart from the hospital room.

"Sure thing, amigo." Bart said.

Everyone knew Bart looked up to Clark and to see him vulnerable like that must have horrified him.

Lois and Chris were soon in Watchtower dazzled by the speed, Lois has been super-sped and flown around the world by Clark but Bart was much faster than Clark, even though Clark flies everywhere now his super-speed is not so speedy anymore.

Lois was confused why she was here, she was looking after Chris at Chloe and Oliver's penthouse when a big blur went past them and then a second later she was here.

"Uh Ollie why am I here?" Lois asked with some sadness in her voice.

"I think it's better if I show you, follow me." Oliver answered.

Lois nodded confused and followed Oliver into the hospital room.

"Ok, Lois before we walk in here please do not freak out."

Lois nodded again even more confused and then she walked in to see Clark still lifeless on the table with multiple stiches all over his body.

Lois gasped when she saw him, "Lois we need to get him outside to the sunlight so he can heal." Emil told her.

They took Clark over to the balcony and laid him there in the sunlight making sure not one shadow is covering his body.

They waited and waited and waited.

 **August 19** **th** **2014: Watchtower Balcony.**

Clark's pulse came back so he is alive just in a coma.

Lois turned the TV on to the news.

"Where is Superman?" The Host said to the audience.

"I don't know but he has been gone 9 days with not one sight of him, instead Supergirl has been protecting Metropolis, let us pray that Superman will return." The other host said.

When they mentioned Supergirl an idea popped into Lois's head.

"Chlo, I got an idea."

"Well what is it?" Chloe asked.

"You know how Kryptonian's get their powers from the sun." Chloe nodded. "Well what if Kara flew Clark to the sun wouldn't that help him because he once told me John flew him there and he returned from the dead with his powers but John sacrificed his?" Lois explained.

"Lois you're a genius." Chloe told her and Lois smiled.

"I'll call Kara and she can pick him up and see if it works." Chloe said while walking over to the monitor.

Kara picked up her communicator, "Hey Chloe, is Ka- I mean Clark up yet?" Kara asked.

"No Kara but Lois came up with an idea, we want you to fly Clark up to the sun and see if that wakes him up." Chloe explained.

"Ok, I'll try and can you open your balcony door please?"

Sure enough when Chloe opened the door Kara stood there with Clark in her arms.

"Go now, I'll tell Ollie what's happening and I guess I'll see you soon." Kara nodded.

Kara flew off the ground and minutes later she was flying towards to the sun.

As they got closer Kara could feel Clark mumbling and squirming in his arms.

"I don't want to get up mum, school can wait for another 5 minutes." Clark mumbled and Kara chuckled.

When they got to the surface of the sun Kara literally threw Clark into it and a few minutes later he flew out more than awake.

"Oh hey Kara."

"Hey Kal, we'll go back to Watchtower and fill you in on what happened."

Kara and Clark flew back to Watchtower and when Clark entered Lois threw her arms around Clark kissing him senseless.

After Kara, Lois, Chloe, Oliver, Bart and John finished filling Clark in, they all started to make up a plan to capture Lana.

"Hey you said the warehouse was near Wayne Manor right well maybe Bruce Wayne is helping her." Lois explained.

"That actually might explain it, so if Bruce is helping her than I need to see him, because I'm a really good friend of Bruce's." Oliver said.

All of them agreed that was the best plan so Oliver, John and Clark all went to Gotham City to see the Billionaire Playboy.

 **August 20** **th** **2014: Wayne Manor, Gotham City**

"So Oliver how may I owe this pleasure to you and your friends." Bruce said.

"Well we were wondering if you know anybody called Lana Lang?" Oliver asked.

"No can't say I have." Bruce said while looking at Clark strangely because he was looking directly at the floor as if he knew what was down there.

"Oliver he has a cave filled with High-Tech stuff and some Bat suit or something." Clark whispered in Oliver's ear.

"Ok cut the Bruce or do you prefer Batman?" Oliver said sarcastically.

"What makes you think I'm Batman?"

"Oliver Lana is here she's upstairs watching us." Clark whispered to Oliver again.

"Ok Lana I'll give you 5 seconds before I come up there and get you myself!" Clark yelled.

So Lana complied walking down the stairs and standing next to Bruce with an evil grin on her face.

"Hang on this is Lois Lane my girlfriend." Bruce said confused.

"No Bruce this is Lana Lang, Lois Lane is my wife." Clark said correcting him.

"So that makes you Clark Kent huh, this Lana you call her said her name was Lois and she was cheating on you."

Meanwhile with the argument between Batman and Superman Oliver said he was going to the restroom only to call the cops.

"Gotham PD what's your emergency?"

"Hello I'm Oliver Queen and I'm at Wayne Manor, a friend of mine was recently kidnapped and tortured until almost killed by Lana Lang and she was pretending to be Lois Lane-Kent my friend's wife."

"Ok we have sent forces out, thank you for calling us."

Oliver went back downstairs to see the others, keeping the conversation going until the Police sirens could be heard.

"This is GCPD open the door now." The police yelled through the door.

Bruce went over and opened it only to see 10 police cars on his lawn with guns drawn.

The police went through the door up to Lana.

"Lana Lang you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Clark Kent and impersonating Lois Lane-Kent. You have the right to remain silent anything you say will be used against you in the court of law." The police said while putting cuffs on Lana.

"Detective Jones good to see you again." One of the police said.

"Bill, how you doing?"

"Oh I'm great."

 **August 28** **th** **2014: Metropolis Court, End of Lana's Trial**

"Lana Lang this court finds you guilty of the attempted murder of Clark Kent and impersonating his wife Lois Lane-Kent." The Judge said.

"You will be suspended in the Psychiatric Jail of Arkham Asylum for 397 years with no chance of parole and bail charge will be at 200 billion dollars."

 **September 14** **th** **2014: Daily Planet, Lois and Clark's Office**

"Hey." Clark said.

"Oh hey, I'm almost finished, I'll meet you back at home I have something to tell you." Lois said.

"Ok Chinese sound good?" Lois nodded.

20 minutes later Lois arrived at home.

"Clark I'm home."

"Oh hey."

"Now about that thing I wanted to tell you." Lois said grabbing a box of Chinese.

"You know when I was sick and thought it was a stomach bug." Clark nodded. "Well I went to Emil and according to him I'm 5 weeks pregnant!"

"Honey that's great I can't believe it, I'm going to have another child, we agreed to call Chris, Ella but that was if he was a girl so we can call her Ella but if it is another boy we should call him Jonathan. Agreed?" Clark asked.

"Agreed."

 **September 14** **th** **2016, 2 years later: Lois and Clark's Apartment.**

Chris and Ella were playing together on the floor, Chris was now 5 and Ella was only 1.

While Lois was working on her laptop snuggled up on Clark's chest, Clark was kissing her neck.

"Clark not now, not while the kids are ho…" Lois was cut off when Clark super-sped out of bed and grabbed the children and flew them to Oliver and Chloe's penthouse.

"Hey Clark what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Can you take the kids for a couple hours, Lois and I want some alone time if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I'll grab Chloe because I've got to get going."

"Yeah thanks." He turned to his Children. "You two be good for Aunt Chloe, I don't want to pick you up in a destroyed penthouse, got it?" The two children nodded and Clark left.

 _How did I get so lucky to have a beautiful wife and have a family with her?_ Clark thought.

Clark returned home and set straight for the bedroom.

"Hello." Clark said wrapping his arms around Lois and kissing her neck again.

"Hey." Lois said moaning softly.

"How did I get so lucky to have you." Clark said between kisses.

"I guess it was Destiny."

 **September 20** **th** **2016: Arkham Asylum**

"So tell me Miss Lang how do you plan to get us out of here?" The Joker asked.

"Oh don't worry I have a few blood samples of Superman, if we cut ourselves and apply his blood into our blood stream, we will be the most powerful people on Earth and who is going to win if its 2 against 1?"

* * *

 **There it is done and dusted and by the ending you could probably tell I'm going to write a sequel it's going to be called _Destiny_ so**


End file.
